Aquatic Warmth
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: This is a possible side story to Blazing Hope. This is from Aquarius's point of view. This will also be Yaoi at some point in time.


It was dark but not cold he felt warm for once. As if the cares of the world had been washed from his mind. It was like floating dull purple eyes opening to look up to the light before letting them go half closed. Where was this place? What was that scent Mango? He'd sit up one hand rising to touch the back of his neck his eyes widening. For four years it had been back there constantly pumping that accursed drug into his system. He stared wide eyed for a moment before dropping his head slowly back onto the pillow. He couldn't speak his throat constricted a soft groan coming. That's when he saw the man lean ajusting something. He wanted to say something, his throat was so dry. He smelled Mango again one hand reaching up to catch that vest. When the other looked down his heart melted. Those eyes where like warm chocolate to him. A gentle hand worked his hand loose holding it gently before he heard that voice speak. "Your awake I bet your wondering where you are, and I bet your thirsty."

Once more he tried to speak blue brows raising a frustrated look coming before he relented nodding slowly. "Alright I'll get you some water just hang on a moment."

When the other's hand left his it felt colder just from the loss of contact his cheeks flushing. He was Aquarius he did not feel such silly things. His father told him so, there was no need for him to think or feel simply to do as told. His eyes sinking closed before he felt a warm hand on his cheek. His eyes opened once more looking up he felt so weak. He managed to sit up though holding the cup given with both hands before taking a drink. This was what he remembered the cool of water. He'd regard the man now standing beside the bed he was in before a woman walked in. "Oh good he's up, White Knight wants him interrogated before anything else happens."

The man turned speaking"Sorry Holiday, but he's not going to be able to answer anything yet."

"His throat from the surgery?" The woman walked forwards only to be met with cold purple eyes and an even colder look on his face. "..." He did not like this woman and from the looks of her she didn't like him either. He would not be pushed around by anyone. He was Aquarius fingers flexing before he stood from the bed his eyes narrowed. He was a force of nature an element all his own. He'd take a step forwards on sheer force of will alone his teeth gritting as he took another step. "That's far enough young man. " He hated her voice it ground against his ears. He hated it his eyes focusing on the door before he saw the man move into his way. "Stop..Aquarius.."

Once more his heart melted those eyes looked so concerned. Then came the fear what was this man doing to him?! His will was being bent as surely as the tides bent and flowed to the moon's waves.

"Shh, your alright.." Those warm hands rested on his face the man's thumbs moving gently across his cheeks in a calming manner. It was so warm so close he sagged his will breaking before the gentleness the other was showing. "There..That's right.." He felt himself picked up his hands latching onto that vest once more. The scent of Mango drifting through his senses before the black welcomed him back once more.

Putting the blue haired male back into bed Caesar spoke"I've never seen such a bad case like this. His system has been so pumped of that drug it's unreal.." Holiday was quiet a moment looking over the charts before speaking"How is he even still alive.."

"His Nanites have a natural toxin break down much higher then a normal persons. I think it might be due to his ability, but I'm not sure.." Caesar was silent gently unweaving the fingers in his vest putting them at the young man's sides.

"From what Blaze said though his brother willingly followed Van Kleiss even called him father. What would the use of the drug be if this was true?" Holiday sighed looking at the clip board before putting it down walking over to study the results of the blood test once more."I've never seen anyone with this type of toxin level survive. It's practically a miracle he did."

Caesar was silent studying the blood test himself speaking"That's not whats got me worried. It's the health of his Nanites inside him that bothers me. They should be more active it's almost like their falling into a dormant state."

"...They are..." The voice was so soft the two could have missed it if the lab hadn't been so quiet. Caesar and Holiday turned as the young man sat watching them his hands on his knees his legs folded as he stared at them. "..."

The two looked at one another before Holiday spoke" What do you mean they are?"

Aquarius stared at her silently before turning his head to look at the window. His eyes looking out it before he turned back to her."...It's sunny bright..They don't like it.."

Caesar's eyes narrowed as he studied the elusive Nanites that barely moved. "Curious even when put in the light they don't appear to break down just slow down."

Aquarius stared before speaking softly"..Their aquatic...Expose them to water..."

Simply for curiosity's sake Caesar put a drop of water in the blood sample watching the Nanites suddenly start to move towards it. "Amazing...Doctor Holiday you should look at this." When the doctor went over to look she raised one brow studying them."This makes me wonder about something. I wonder how he responds to more water.." He did not like that look she was getting. Caesar was silent looking to Holiday before speaking" From the look of these Nanites I'd say he's able to breathe in it some how." Holiday pursed her lips before speaking "We need a large tank...Large enough to hold a large sea animal..I want to test a theory.."

A few of the providence soldiers brought in a large Tank as Holiday started filling it with water she checked temp and water levels for a while before it was filled. Aquarius glared at the tank his eyes narrowing. It was for him he knew, His fingers clenching in the sheets before he saw the two providence soldiers walking for him. He did not want to go in that tank his fingers wrapping around the bed rail as they tried to pull him free of it. When they finally had his hands free of it they started moving him forwards towards it. "No.."

It was so weak sounding. The tired protest of a fragile soul.

Remorse flooded Caesar's face as he stood watching this before finally they had him up at the top of the tank. When his feet hit the water his Nanites reacted his eyes widening as he felt the change come over him. There floating in that tank was something truly rare, something so beautiful faint scales like diamonds clung to his cheeks the sodden clothes floating free as he settled on the bottom. If Caesar didn't know any better he'd swear he was looking at something from a fairy tale. Even Holiday was speechless staring in slight awe of this. Caesar stepped closer to the tank one hand raising to rest against the side of it before Aquarius turned his back a sad look on his face. What little trust he had for Caesar vanished. He hated this form he hated not being able to say no. He hated not being able to move around. Purple eyes closed as Aquarius stayed perfectly still short blue locks the only thing moving. Caesar finally speaking "This is wrong.. Get him out of there." Holiday looked up before speaking."Caesar.. We should let him be for a bit. If his Nanites react to water this might speed up the detoxing process for him."

"...No he said no didn't you hear him?" Caesar turned staring at the sad beauty staring out from the tank one pale hand resting on the inside wall of it. Aquarius had turned hearing the other speaking through the water of the tank. This wasn't right Caesar wouldn't allow this. Prisoner or not there was something that nagged at him. Two Providence soldiers crossed their weapons in front of the tank before Caesar spoke"Move..."

They looked at one another before straightening their shoulders. It was soft, a sweet soft sound that lulled the two soldiers dropping to either side before the eerie sound stopped. Caesar ran up the ramp before plunging his arms into the cool water. Purple eyes widened before the blue head broke the surface soaking Caesar's clothes Aquarius hung against the taller man. Pale arms wrapped around for support as he was carried to a table then sat down. A blanket pulled around as Caesar started drying the other out. Pale fingers moved resting on either cheek."...Thank..You.."

Caesar was quiet as he let Aquarius touch his face focusing on getting the other dried off and in warm clothing. "..I'm taking this one, he's not a prisoner he's a victim.."

Holiday was silent before nodding"I agree, but White Knight will want to know the results..Where can we put him were he'll be safe though is the problem.

Caesar studied the young man before speaking "I'll take him, I can hide him away in my pod let him recover. White Knight won't have to look after this one."

Aquarius looked to Caesar before the softest whisper came."Why do you care?"

Caesar paused looking at the young man before speaking" Because I can.."

Aquarius was silent letting the other pick him up settling into that warmth docile soothed. Purple eyes closing as a soft sweet smile came. When Holiday saw it she couldn't help the small smile that came in response. "..Take care of him Caesar.."

" I planned on it." Caesar left walking through the halls to his pod opening the door he walked in shutting it before quietly moving to put Aquarius down who remained blissfully unaware of his new surroundings. Sleep had claimed him yet again, but as he lay Caesar sat at his desk quietly focusing on the blood sample he'd taken studying it carefully..

Author's note: This is a sort of side story to Blazing Hope. This is in a way Aquarius's side to the unweaving story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex it belongs to Man Of Action and Cartoon Network. I'm simply borrowing it...


End file.
